dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hestia
Hestia(ヘスティア; Hesutia) is the virgin goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, the family, the home, and the state in Greek mythology. She is a daughter of Cronus and Rhea, and the eldest of the Olympian Gods, considered the "nanny" of the other gods and goddesses of Olympus. She's a secondary character in the short story A small consulation with the Red Dragon Emperor. Appearance Being one of the oldest goddess of Mount Olympus and considered their Nanny, Hestia appears as a old-looking, spiky grey-haired woman with wrinkling face and sharp grey eyes, which Ichijou describes as unpredictable and all-seeing, like any other old-man's. Being also somehow a humble goddess, her attire consists of a motherly black apron over white shirt and pants, with flip-flops on her feet. She also seems to always carry a cigarrete in between her teeth, which gives her a more "yakuza-like" appearance. Personality Hestia is the caretaker of the Olympian Gods, and as such, she has a non-nonsensical, direct and strict personality, which leashes other gods from their usual hedonist behaviors. She seems to want complete order in her life and enviroument, and usually berates others, regardless of their faction and affiliation, for disruption peace. She's so feared, Goddesses such as Hera and Aphrodite tremble in fear when Alice Gremory announced her participation into a tea party. Ichijou compares Hestia to a Yakuza boss's wife, as she exhalates a scary, respectful yet controlling aura. Hestia, however, seems to really appreciate people who doesn't disrespect order, and sees everyone around her as a child, as she has the habit of pinching people's cheeks, even the likes of Cohen Lucifer and Alice Gremory, while also spanking the derrierers of others such as Zeus and Hades. Hestia also seems to have a soft-spot for girls, as she always refers the Gremory sisters as "dears". She isn't too fond of males, though, as she believes they are the ones who are disruled the most. Hestia likes coffee and japanese tea for what it could be seem in the short story. History Hestia is the eldest daughter of the ´primordial Titans Chronus and Rhea, the older sister of all the other Gods in Olympus and the first to be swallowed by her father in order to avoid his downfall, later to be revived and rescued by Zeus. After the Gods' victory in the titanmacy, Zeus assigns Hestia a duty to feed and maintain the fires of the Olympian hearth with the fatty, combustible portions of animal sacrifices to the gods. After the Great Apocalypse, she was the goddess who searched for Chaos for him to take the lead in Mount Olympus and the Greek faction once again. Plot A small consulation with the Red Dragon Emperor Powers and Abilities Immense Strength -''' being one of the first generation of Olympian Gods, and the first goddess of such, Hestia is incredibly powerful, being considered stronger than the Queen of the Olympians Hera, who herself is on par with a satan-class Devil. Being also a goddess, Hestia is also immortal and immune to diseases and age. 'Reconstruction -' being the Goddess of the hearth, architecture, and the right ordering of domesticity, Hestia has the ability to reconstruct and build anew broken houses and envirouments, such as the streets and buildings Hera and Persephone destroyed during their drunken rampage. She claims, however, that she can't construct things that are not meant to hold a family. 'Slap -' Hestia's ultimate technique, a slap she gives on the back of the victim's head holding such strength it has the power to make them pass through buildings and cease illusions in a second. This is a gag technique, of course. Trivia * Hestia's appearance is based on the character Fumio Daimidou from the '''Shokugeki no Soma series. * Hestia seems to think Kyou Tsukino is a good mother, and that Alice Gremory is the worst mother there is. * Just like Ichijou, Hestia's catchphrase is "Shut up!". * She ships Ichijou with Whiswain and Liu Bei. Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Characters